


Sky

by LeidyCC



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: AU, Están muy enamorados, Fluff, M/M, One-Shot, Parejita de casados, Pilotos de avión, Romance, Sky es una canción de B1A4
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27838195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeidyCC/pseuds/LeidyCC
Summary: “El cielo… El lugar donde el sol descansa, donde el atardecer se extiende, donde cada sueño se convierte en estrella”
Relationships: Sera Rikka/Takamura Shiki





	Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Otra idea fugaz aquí~
> 
> Sky es una canción de mis chicos consentidos de B1A4 que recientemente he estado escuchado un montón. Me encanta la temática de los pilotos de avión y pensar en esto me emocionó mucho para escribir.
> 
> Además, hay un manhua que me gusta mucho llamado "Elevándose hacia el cielo azul" del que tomé ciertos aspectos sobre los pilotos de avión. 
> 
> No es gran cosa, solo una pareja de pilotos que está muuuuy enamorada~

**.**

**.**

-¡Esto tiene que ser una broma! ¡No pueden mantenerme aquí encerrado! ¿Acaso no saben quién soy yo!?-

Un pasajero de no más de cincuenta escupe a todo pulmón ya rojo de la ira. Tres jovencitas intentan por todos los medios tranquilizarlo, más que nada evitar que se forme una revuelta con las demás personas, pero esto solo lo hace enojar más... Por suerte, el mismísimo copiloto no tarda en aparecer.

-Señor pasajero, le pediré que por favor tome asiento y aguarde en calma como el resto de sus compañeros. Lamentamos mucho la situación, pero en estos momentos solo debemos esperar.-

Sera Rikka permanece muy tranquilo, incluso hay una pequeña sonrisa gentil en sus labios, y aunque sus palabras no surgen efecto es su aura serena y autoritaria la que logra que el hombre se calle y se siente. Este no está muy contento, por supuesto, pero al menos ha dejado de gritar. Las azafatas suspiran aliviadas, sus nerviosos poco a poco se van estabilizándose, y en silencio agradecen a su superior por su oportuna presencia.

El vuelo 190222 se encuentra retrasado por causa de ciertos inconvenientes en el aeropuerto. Aterrizaron hace bastante rato, siguiendo los parámetros establecidos, pero ningún tripulante puede desbordar hasta que se les indique. Por supuesto, era cuestión de tiempo para que los pasajeros comenzaran a impacientarse... Y ahí es donde Rikka entra en acción.

Famoso por ser cálido y muy profesional, el portador de las tres franjas en sus hombros se encarga personalmente de atender las inquietudes de sus pasajeros. Da toda la información que tiene, anunciando que el asunto puede demorar un poco más, y con suma amabilidad les pide que por favor tengan mucha paciencia. Tiene éxito, como es costumbre, y muchos semblantes cambian ante sus palabras, incluso los niños inquietos permanecen relajados y el calor de los mayores malhumorados se apaga poco a poco.

Rikka es un ícono entre colegas, otros compañeros de trabajo y hasta de los distintos pasajeros que han volado bajo su mando, siendo capaz de robarle el corazón a más de uno… Quienes, por cierto, no han tenido de otra que retroceder al presenciar la sortija dorada que con orgullo exhibe en su anular. Bueno, que alguien tan resplandeciente como Rikka ya esté tomado no es de sorprender.

Cuando el asunto permanece en orden, cada uno de los pasajeros más quietos en sus lugares, Rikka regresa a la cabina de mando. Dentro hay silencio y el piloto yace en la misma posición en la que lo dejó hacía unos momentos; sentado en su lugar con una mano apoyando su cabeza, una clara muestra de su estrés. El trabajo de Rikka no es solo atender a sus pasajeros, sino también brindar todo el apoyo posible a su inseparable compañero de vuelo…

Entonces, se acerca y con cuidado coloca las manos sobre los hombros tensos. Masajea suavemente, ya experto en sus movimientos, y siente a Shiki relajarse ante su toque. Es inusual que Shiki esté tan impaciente, siendo alguien sereno y conocedor de cada contratiempo posible, y Rikka no se quedará con la intriga…

-¿Qué te inquieta, _esposo_?-

La mención cariñosa suaviza a Shiki, como Rikka bien lo sabe, y sus manos ágiles ejercen mayor presión sobre la piel; para desestresarlo, para hacerle saber todas las veces necesarias que no está solo y lo que sea que pase por su cabeza podrán solucionarlo juntos ¿No es eso parte importante de un matrimonio?

-Es extraño, ya han pasado más de dos horas.- finalmente Shiki habla. Es un murmullo sin emociones, pero Rikka claramente capta su impaciencia.

-Ya sabes cómo es esto.- consuela Rikka, su voz suave y calma- Solo nos queda esperar.-

Y acompaña sus palabras con un beso sobre la coronilla de cabellos violetas, que por su sedosidad le generan las cosquillas más agradables en los labios. Deja sus masajes, aunque sin alejarse, y a cambio desliza las manos hacia el centro del pecho de donde se abraza. Sabe que hay algo más que preocupa a Shiki, han volado juntos durante tanto tiempo que lo conoce como ninguna otra persona, y aguarda muy paciente a que este se lo comparta.

Permanecen en un silencio cómodo durante un rato, afuera el sol ya ha comenzado a descender y los tonos anaranjados iluminan singularmente la moderna cabina. No se separan, Rikka muy a gusto se apoya y cierra los ojos, y luego Shiki confiesa:

-Esperaba que fuéramos a cenar.-

Shiki puede parecer estoico, un hombre serio ya experto en su profesión a pesar de su edad, pero aguarda un lado romántico y apasionado ( _Oh_ , a Rikka le encantó descubrir esto último) que nadie es capaz de imaginar. Y no le sorprende la dulce intención, siendo Shiki tan dedicado como desde que comenzaron a trabajar juntos, pero tampoco contiene una cálida reacción; su corazón se ensancha al igual que sus labios con una sonrisa conmovida.

Sí, Rikka está perdidamente enamorado de ese hombre.

Coincidir como compañeros fue, como Rikka lo ha fantaseado más de una vez, cosa del destino. Hace más de 10 años se cruzaron casualmente en las instalaciones de la empresa que los representa, apenas sus carreras comenzaban, y hoy no solo tienen prestigio como pilotos, sino que también mantienen un matrimonio estable y lleno del más profundo amor.

Rikka es incapaz de olvidar cada uno de esos instantes que marcaron un antes y un después en su relación con la persona que ha llegado a amar tanto. Un primer beso tímido e inexperto en la extravagante ciudad de Hong Kong, una propuesta sencilla y muy significativa en la emblemática París, una boda distinguida e inolvidable en su natal Japón, una luna de miel breve (pero muy acogedora) en las mejores playas de América...

Han pasado la mayor parte de su vida en los cielos de todo el mundo, en climas despejados y en otros más grises, y haber coincidido tan perfectamente es como un sueño hecho realidad.

No hay una respuesta inmediata, pues Rikka permanece ausente en memorias tiernas apegándose un poco más al calor de Shiki. Entonces, pensando en lo lindo que es este al considerar que hace un tiempo no salen juntos, no se contiene y besa la mejilla a su alcance. Besa una y otra vez, toques suaves como marcas de mariposas, y es cuestión de tiempo para que Shiki alcance su mano y gentilmente lo siente sobre su regazo.

El estrés se ha esfumado de la expresión de Shiki dejando un gesto más sereno y gustoso, y responde a las muestras de cariño con un roce de sus labios. Lo abraza de la cintura, firme y delicado, y Rikka rodea el cuello poniéndose cómodo en su lugar.

-Bueno…- dice Rikka poco después, su rostro tan deslumbrante como el de un adolescente enamorado-Podríamos pedir servicio a la habitación del hotel y tener nuestra cena ahí.- propone su idea fugaz.

Shiki parece pensarlo, pero su expresión lo delata luciendo encantado con ese pequeño cambio de planes.

-Me gusta.- murmura acercándose un poco más al hombre en sus brazos- Así podré disfrutar del postre más pronto.- insinúa como solo este sabe hacerlo.

Rikka zumba y luego no contiene una carcajada melodiosa, sus mejillas enrojecen y su corazón se acelera en su angosto pecho. Esta vez es Shiki quien lo besa, concentrado en la mejilla para seguir escuchando las risas, y no pasa mucho para que sus labios se unan en beso más apropiado. 

El sol se esconde por completo y la noche llega, no se visualizan estrellas, pero las luces del aeropuerto bien las simulan. Y la espera se vuelve más llevadera compartiendo juntos, tan dulcemente a su manera, en ese espacio que ha formado parte importante de su día a día. 

La vida en los cielos no es sencilla, pero estando juntos han aprendido a valorar y amar cada instante sea provechoso o no. Es agotador, es placentero... Es una enorme fortuna tener la oportunidad de vivir tantas experiencias teniéndose el uno al otro. 

**.**

**.**

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer.


End file.
